Never x Growing x Up
by GhouliGhost
Summary: Gon Freecs was a child trapped in an adult body, Killua told himself. It was impossible for someone to be this stupid and childish. There was no better explanation. And the thought of doing it right in front of your best friends you hadn't seen in years, is a perfect excuse for someone like Gon Freecs to jack your new bestfriend turned boyfriend off with everyone watching. Perfect.


**AN: **

WUT

For Kihana cuz I got free good pr0n from her during a fricken long ass 6+ hour flight omg so slow and it was juicy and lovely and it's mine and I fangirled for about a decade so I somehow got impregnated and popped this out of my system - WTF DID I JUST SAY HAHAHA - so enjoy this crazy thing I made. It took a lot of pushing but I have done it. It's supposed to be more stupid funny then sexual but whatever.

I even added Leorio and Kurapika because why not. Bring on the stupid antics of these four; I love them so much together okay they are beautiful and awesome trolololol. Add Hisoka and you have perfection. Maybe next time.

The idea of public sex is so tempting and the risk of being caught in front of everyone is like x4973948694869 even better then it was before. And besides, Gon is shameless remember?

FRICKEN F U KIHANA. F U SO HARD WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. /whine

Enjoy. Or else. You're gonna get more then just the hand in public. HAHAHAA. Plz shoot me.

* * *

**Never x Growing x Up**

To think, two years had done little to curb the adolescent behavior out of Gon. They had been through four years of _hell_ really, but apparently not a single thing had phased him during his aging process. From the grueling trials of the _Hunter Exam_ to even the _Chimera Ant War_, well, Gon remained as oblivious and good-nurtured as always. Even after witnessing enough carnage and death to make any grown man commit to insanity, Gon carried on his merry way; living life one giant goofy grin after the other. One would think he had matured with age; honestly, but that wasn't the case.

Gon Freecs was a child trapped in an adult body, Killua told himself. It was impossible for someone to be this _stupid_ and _childish._ There was no better explanation.

No dictionary, thesaurus, any word placement ever created on planet Earth could describe who was known as Gon _Freaks_.

And well, as Killua and Gon were sitting at a nice, fine dining eatery facing their pair of best friends for a long-awaited reunion; the white-haired twenty-one year old was completely on edge and they hadn't even spoken a word since they sat down.

He was praying; _praying excessively_, that Gon would be on his best behavior tonight. Please, oh _god_, please let him act like a semi-adult for a change.

_Please._

"So... You guys sure have grown up since we last saw you. Haha. Big change indeed!" Leorio drawled out, his dark eyes scanning over the two once-young boys turned adult. Killua could guess the old geezer was rendered speechless at their amazing growth over the years. It had been even hard for Kurapika to recognize them when they stepped out of that airport, mouths agape and eyes threatening to burst in sheer surprise.

And as much as Killua hated to admit; Gon became an absolute _hunk_ with adulthood, even if his brain mentality was slow to follow.

Strong, broad shoulders on bronzed skin with muscles well pronounced and balanced on a tall, bulky body that just _spoke_ power was what became of that islander youth. Killua was on the opposite end of the powerhouse scale; lithe and lean with angles that could cut just from first glance, typical from his underground childhood. He was sharp, pristine; a full-fledged man with porcelain skin that even royalty would die for. If it hadn't been for Gon's unnaturally upright hair; that had yet to see a change since birth most likely, well, Killua would say they both were completely new models of their former selves.

Killua had resented; much to Gon's complaint, and had finally let his hair grow out though it wasn't much of a difference then it normally had been. It was just reaching past his shoulders; long and thick white locks still as fluffy and tangled like always. And tonight was one of the rarer occasions he placed it into a low hanging pony-tail instead of letting it all just do it's own thing; Leorio and Kurapika better be thanking him for not being a slob. He wasn't going to step into a restaurant during an old reunion with their friends looking like a living rag doll.

But their appearances were the least of Killua's concern for today; honestly.

Gon's 'inner beast', as Killua rightfully dubbed it, had been running a little rampart lately. Being dragged into bed at the peek of dawn and forced to stay there until the breaking of daylight, tangled up in sheets and limbs with a fresh sheen of sweat that never seemed to come off his skin was pretty grueling. So was the nonstop backside soreness, not so appreciated even if the resulting pleasure happened to be pleasant prior to the stiff ache. And today was no exception, either; that beasts face as placid and volatile as it always had been, Killua on high alert since they ever even set foot inside the airport that day.

Already his ass was feeling it after this morning's three unexplained romps and Killua's overly sensitive body actually pleaded for a small break. Begged, really. He hoped Gon got the message from his earlier lecture before daring to step foot and meet their friends. Really _hoped._

"You think so?" Gon's voice carried that familiar tone that had the ex-assassin cringing automatically; a mechanical reaction drilled into him after having been with the guy for so long. "Leorio and Kurapika sure have changed a lot, too! You guys look great!"

"Think so? I know so! Just look at you guys! You're all so _big. _When did you two get so big?!" The doctor was waving his hand from one to the other, Killua trying really hard to comment further on the mention of _big_ out in public, not when he knew exactly how wrong that word could be used in context at this very moment.

"It's a part of growing up, Leorio! What is that supposed to mean! Aren't we supposed to get bigger when we grow up?"

Killua coughed under his breath, very, _very_ quietly as to not be heard while Kurapika was nodding himself; long blonde locks bobbing off his shoulders similar to Killua's own hair-cut. The Kurta did speak femininity; what with his short, small body and ever-usual blue and gold tabard hugging every _unmanly _curve on his body. At least Killua had retained some of his masculinity with time. "Yes, you two really have grown quite a lot since we last got together. As you already know; we hardly even recognized you when we first saw you. I'm so surprised you two have grown, but now you two certainly look like fine adult men to me. Don't they Leorio?"

The shorter adult nudged the blue-suited elder hard in the ribs, drawing a startled gasp and a whimper that was higher pitched then necessary. "Y-yessss, Kurapika, YES NOW STOP HITTING ME LIKE THAT YOU ABUSER!"

Leorio shooting Kurapika a pathetic, halfhearted threatening glare was amusing to say the least. Both Gon and Killua laughed in unison, missing the familiarity of their pals and their hilarious antics. Killua would even admit; only _once _and never ever repeating himself afterwards, that he missed it too.

Longed for it, maybe a little.

"Kurapika and Leorio really haven't changed that much! It's so cool and funny to see you guys acting like you've always been! Haha!" Gon was chuckling, squirming in his seat like an excited child in the face of a kid's comedy show. It was so unbeknownst to watch a full-blown adult with such a ridiculous hair style to be laughing like a little _kid_ in a restaurant full of _real _adults. Killua tried his hardest not to sink under the table in embarrassment. What a shameless idiot.

"Really?" Leorio's face brightened, sipping from his glass of water with a look that just spoke _hopefulness_, "That's good to hear! That means I still look as young as I did back then!"

"Wrong. You look like you're over thirty now." Killua couldn't help but blurt out, to the ogling stares of the other three. "What? You do, old man."

"I AM NOT OLD." Leorio leaned dangerously over the table, long limbs flailing and attempting to snag a pale throat in his grasp but Killua easily maneuvered and ducked around every failed grab, "Take that back you little _shit!_"

Gon's face twisted up in shock, a mocking hand covering a gasping mouth in offense that had even Killua rolling his eyes at how _fake _the acting was. "Ooooooooh. Leorio said a bad word!"

_Says the one with just as foul a mouth as your grimiest sailors when he's busy thrusting his giant cock into my-_

"What, you mean 'shit'? You're an adult now Gon. Feel free to cuss the world if you'd like. Except for a certain OTHER who shall not be NAMED, eh hem. That means you Kil-lu-a."

"Li-or-i-o." Killua narrowed his eyes, swatting at the doctor's hands until Leorio eventually gave up trying to strangle him, and he sagged into his seat with a hearty sigh. "Geez, what kind of reunion is this when your really _old_ friends try to strangle you just because you're being honest for a change? I thought honesty was the best policy but apparently I was _wrongfully_ mistaken."

"Honesty is only appreciated when it isn't being said to completely _RIDICULE _and MAKE FUN OF someone else! Joke or not! And it's _Leorio_!"

"Leorio. Killua. Please," Kurapika heatedly grumbled, pushing his set of eating utensils to the side as the waitress was arriving with their appetizers in tow, eager to aid her in the passing of trays and get started on their meal, "Can we just act civilized for tonight? For old times sake?"

"Yeah, Killua! Leorio! We're friends. Let's dig in! Like old times." Gon joined in, already picking food off the plates before the waitress had even set the entire mass assortment on the table. Killua plucked a few things from Gon now and again as he grabbed them, stuffing their faces until the woman finally finished filling the table with at least 10 different starting dishes while already a third of them were gone. And they hadn't even got their _entrees _yet.

The blonde shook his head apologetically while their waitress walked away with a look that said nothing but _frustration _at being stuck tending to what obviously was the bottomless pit eaters of the evening; the ones who'd clean the kitchens and the cupboards to the storage in the back with their voracious appetites.

"You guys still eat like starving maniacs. That really hasn't slowed down with age, has it?"

"Nope." was Gon's gargled reply in between large mouthfuls of complimentary bread. Even the snowy-haired adult couldn't lie to that undeniable truth.

Growing boys now growing men and still they could eat for twenty.

Killua and Leorio were fighting over who could eat the last egg roll when something so utterly unexpected forced dexterous fingers to fly up in surprise with a shrill squeak that totally betrayed the little bit of deepness in his voice the snowy-haired adult had finally obtained in his ascension into manhood.

"_F-Fuuuuck-!_"

In absolute horror, he knew exactly what had forced such a crazy reaction out of him and Killua couldn't help but feel the overwhelming sense of dread accompany him next.

Gon was gripping Killua's dick not so nicely, right through his designer jeans, squeezing and releasing achingly slow without sign of stopping. Right. In. Fucking. Public.

If the eldest member of their party at four hadn't been busy celebrating over the fact he laid claim over the victory prize, he'd be joining in the shocked stare of his counterpart staring with eyes wider then saucer at the abrupt change in demeanor of the considerably youngest of the group.

"What was that?"

Killua probably looked utterly ridiculous right about now and the bright, crimson flush coloring his cheeks up to the tip of his ears in obvious embarrassment was as worse as how hilarious he was posing with his arms high above his head, mouth agape and flapping uselessly like a fish. He appeared like he had just been zapped; and that was an understatement when he had already endured a lifetime filled with millions worth of voltage torture training, and the back of his silver hairs on his neck were standing straight on end.

But instead of having all eyes focused on him, Killua _really_ wished somebody would have noticed the completely oblivious and _innocent _look Gon was sporting throughout the entire ordeal; the only thing that made him look remotely concerned was how high his eye brows had risen since Killua emitted that blood-curdling squeal. But to Killua, it did little to hide the real motive that Freecs boy was secretly withholding from the world.

'I want to give my best friend a hand-job right now in the middle of a reunion with our pals out in _public_.'

And the thought of doing it in public, right in front of you best friends you hadn't seen in years, is a perfect excuse for someone like Gon Freecs to jack your new best-friend turned boy-friend, off in front of an entire restaurant, without a care in the world. Yeah, Gon definitely hadn't changed.

_Damn him._

"Wow, Killua. That was really loud." He said, his tone as neutral and passive as the vicious; evil-undertones of a _grin_ he was hiding behind that worried, obnoxious smile. Leorio blinked, confused midst taking large hunks of egg roll into his mouth messily, Kurapika on the sidelines with a twitch of his lips in all the confusion. Apparently he had missed what had happened; like the doctor, and only good ol' Gon could clarify the situation up for them with his overbearing _bluntness_ of all things that didn't need to be _known_.

Least of all in front of their two closet companions in a restaurant packed end to end with impressionable, mature adults.

"Are you okay?" Kurapika asked, worry etched on his brow.

Slowly and in the least attention-seeking way possible, Killua lowered his arms back to the table and slipped one hand under the table, grabbing hold of the offending limb still restraining him like a vice. He tried his absolute hardest not to wear a facial expression that might possibly betray the flabbergasted state he was in at having his best male friend attempting to jack him off in an almost bone-crushing grip, settling to have a mask of complete calm and collection so at least some points of his training wouldn't be wasted.

"Yep. I am perfectly okay." A small twitch of his lips, struggling with Gon's hand to release him but to no avail less he rip off the only part of him that labeled him as a man in the process, "Just stepped wrong on my foot under the table and it hurt for a second. That's all."

At the mention of the word 'hurt' Leorio was upright in an instant, crumbs still lingering on the corners of his mouth and yet to be wiped off, "You hurt yourself? When? How? What's wrong?"

"Cooky old fart!" Killua snapped, louder then needed when he felt Gon's hand dip into his waistband, hot skin ghosting over cold and even the well-tuned ex-assassin couldn't hold back the shiver from the feel, "Pay attention more and you would have known I just stubbed my toe a second ago! Tch. You really are still a scatter-brained dolt."

"Scattered brained?! ME?" Leorio threw an offended finger the Zoldyck's way, the glare on him prominent but not the least bit offensive in the face of either young men, "How am I scattered brained? You should be saying it to _him!_" Now his finger was on Gon, who appeared totally unshaped by any of their conversation, his amber eyes blinking as blankly as ever.

"Why am I suddenly being added into your conversation?"

"I don't even think they know, Gon." Kurapika pointedly said with a roll of his eyes, sipping quietly on his tea and still munching on the only piece of bread that survived the apocalypse that was Gon and Killua eating. "Just ignore them. They're being idiots."

Gon's fingernail was scraping over the head of Killua's cock ever so slightly and the guy almost; _almost_, came unglued right then and there, if not for his death-hold of his claws embedded in the seat cushion. He was sitting ramrod straight, stiff, tense, but outwardly he may as well look like he had something really big and large shoved up his ass. Oh, how he knew Gon would love to be the little _shit_ that made it come true. He made a mental note to come back and pay for the damage later when stuffing started to burst out the seams. After he recovered Gon from the damage he was going to receive later for this childish _stunt._

"Idiot? I'm not the idiot, Kurapika. Killua is! Don't associate me with the likes of HIM! We're not in the same league and never will be."

"Haha. Now you're a scatter-brained _idiot_." Killua smirked but it probably looked more like a pained grimace with all his uncomfortable shuffling. It was all he could come up with for a comeback; and usually he was a pro for snarly remarks. As distracting as Gon's palm cupping and massaging his balls was, the smoke that fumed from the oldest male's face was too priceless to ignore. Killua tried really hard (that's an understatement on his part) to remain focused on something; _anything _but that dexterous, skilled hand coaxing him into a frenzy. He continuously squeezed and pinched at Gon's hand in hopes that maybe the selfish bastard would get the hint and let go of _his_ dickalready.

But the cheeky guy went on wearing a face of utmost normalcy, smiling and laughing with Kurapika while they sat having light conversation like he wasn't giving his _best friend_ a hand job in _PUBLIC._

_I am going to kill him later._

"Well," Leorio barked out of nowhere when he finally had a retort on his tongue, hot daggers in his eyes, "At least I didn't end up turning into an overly grown snobbish and bratty _GIRL_."

For the second time that night it was the waitress that saved them from having an all-out fight on the restaurant tables like a demolition crew at is best, because even Gon's grip on Killua's penis wouldn't stop him from launching over the table and maiming one of their friends. No _fucks_ would be given that day. And not the good kind of _fucks_ either.

"Your dinner, gentlemen." she said, voice thick and reprimanding on the air; heavy brown curls bouncing in her spot as she placed each tray, faster then normal. The plates clattered onto the wooden surface hastily, her rush to slide each thing to its appropriate person before stacking meal after endless meal around the two youngest adults was evident. She bit her lip, piling dish after empty dish back onto her dining cart, not a crumb left behind.

For the time being it looked like the three not-so grown adults were distracted, gazing with saliva-drenched mouths appreciatively at their various plates of food. The waitress looked the least bit thankful.

"Thank you." only Kurapika had the courtesy to bow his head for the woman, even if she could only meagerly nod herself and leave in a quickest hurry ever. They would definitely need to cover their skins with a good tip or face risk of never stepping back into this restaurant, that's for certain.

"Wow, this looks great!" Gon beamed, his free hand itching to dig in as he tried to fish out his eating utensils from the mess they had left behind in their appetizers. His fork was far off past Leorio's end, knife somehow ended up in the chandelier hanging over head, and spoon magically tucked in the napkin holder. Killua's utensils were just as lost as Gon's and the poor albino could only managing stabbing his rescued knife from Gon's hair (how it got there was beyond logic), and eating it like that.

Killua laughed midst a huge mouthful of steak, chewing it as indiscreetly as could to out rival the indiscreet way Gon was pulling on his now-fully erect member. The whimpers hovering behind his teeth at the way Gon's entire palm was massaging and pumping him in a rather slow-paced rhythm had him utterly mind-blown at the frustrating build-up. Any longer and even his quiet panting would be heard. And so he stuffed in bite after bite, anything to keep his vocal pitch to the bare minimum. "T-took them long enough, geez. I was s-starving."

"You two ate over 10 plates of appetizers and YOU'RE STARVING?" Leorio balked, already diving into his steak with a cannibalistic fervor. "I'd hate to see how bad your guys' food bill is every month. It's probably outlandish!"

"That's why Killua and I have been taking on all kinds of Hunter jobs. We've been working all over the place and traveling everywhere lately! It's so fun. Especially since we're doing it together and everything. But it does kind of suck not having Leorio or Kurapika around anymore like back then. It would really be cool. But I am just happy having Killua with me, so it's all good!" Gon's words were muffled by a load of mashed potatoes, speaking too happily for someone with actual _white _gunk sliding down his lips.

"Keeps us busy, too." Killua added on real fast, gaze jerking away not to stare too long at all the terrible visual he could get from seeing a Gon with white stuff on his mouth, words almost breaking but doable. Now, he was squirming in spot when Gon's hand started getting busy itself; quickening its pace to an edged point, his eyelids twitching ever so slightly under the building pressure coiled in his lower abdomen. A very painful pleasure, indeed. "Real, real b-busy.."

"Really? Tell us more about it Gon. I'm curious to hear. Let's hear some of your stories from your travels." Kurapika cut in, the only one of the four taking his time on his food.

"Okay!"

Gon was all too eager to jump back into conversation at the mere mention of story-telling about their travels, Leorio following suit to throw in some good comments now and again; and this left Killua hanging to eat his meal as he tried his hardest to listen and go along with every word they said like expected from him. But as they went on and on; seemingly endless, he found his concentration was steadily slipping; like Gon's hand, and he couldn't help the small sounds he fought back behind all the edibles he was shoving down his throat in the haste to block their path. Warm, thick fingers were weaving down in between his bottom and was circling the tight, inner ring of muscle of his ass in slow, tantalizing circles; Gon's face a mask of inner determination laced by excited childishness to swap stories with his friends.

Killua was so lucky he was wearing a big overcoat over his tight-fitted dress shirt, or the shivers racking his frame would be none-to-obvious to any other prying eyes. Not so lucky on the pants department however.

Somewhere during Gon mentioning about a cave they had explored and how the things inside were really cool and mystical; a finger slipped into Killua's twitching hole rather abrupt and fast. So suddenly, that Killua had no time to clap the shocked groan of surprise from the intrusion away with his hand or the wide-eyed stares of Kurapika and Leorio now trained on him, looking just as surprised.

"_Hnnnghh- Ohh-..._"

"..."

"Killua?"

"What the hell was that for?"

"I-I-...I.." Killua stuttered, his body sinking back on the wiggling digit happily pumping in and out of him since he had risen up from the sudden, unpredictable action. "U-uh. I just stepped on my foot again and it hurt like hell. Sorry."

"You said that earlier though." Kurapika pointed out, concerned etched to his brow. Gon blinked, head tilted, but the bastard remained as impassive as ever while fingering the poor ex-assassin.

_Fuck you, Gon_. Killua spoke with his eyes, glaring, and only earned him a small grin from the Freecs man. _Fuck you so much._

"It must hurt really bad, huh?" Gon spoke up, fork balanced on the tip of his bottom lip, looking too delectable to be real on Killua's end. As much as he'd care to admit; the prevalent blush staining his cheeks red would just as well rat him out to the evident arousal he was feeling right now.

Sex in a public place. The adrenaline rush of being caught doing some scandalous around other curious eyes. Gon knew Killua's little kinks well.

But the comment; Killua would definitely kill him for over later. _HURT BAD MY ASS._

And with a finger up his own ass, well, that was yet another understatement for the day.

"O-of course it hurts, idiot." Killua barked, throwing his free fist into the side of that hard skull of Gon's but all he got was a yelp and a laugh instead. He twisted roughly on Gon's wrist, hoping the burn of his skin being pulled might save him, but the brat just kept right on thrusting his finger in and out with not a care in the world. "I wouldn't make a stupid s-sound like that if it didn't! So s-shut up. _Seriously._"

"Do you want me to look at it?" offered Leorio, partly rising in his seat like he would come over any second to check, "I'll be more then happy to have a peek if you-"

"NO."

A pause. Three sets of eyes on Killua now, unblinking.

"I mean- I just-"

Another finger wormed its way past the first, both of them already cast into a quick and speedy rhythm that had Killua's head spinning and the world blurring right in front of him. The unbridled lust was enveloping him like a fuel; greater then the blood that kept his body alive. The sweat sticking to his neck and shoulders was making the collar of his shirt and jacket unbearable uncomfortable and itchy. He really, _really_ wanted to strip it off. Among other things.

"Are you sure though, Killua? Because now your skin is getting really flushed." Kurapika noted, those gray eyes scanning him over had Killua shrinking back in his seat and even further into the offending fingers. He could actually feel the bulge of Gon's knuckles pressing into his ass and fought really hard not to moan again, biting on his lower lip instead.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"You do look awfully hot." said Gon and Killua fought so hard not to punch the guys' lights out right then and there. The way he was being manhandled by that damned fool's hand was too much to fight. "Maybe there is something wrong."

_Don't fucking tell them something is wrong, IDIOT!_ Killua all but shrieked in his head, gaping at Gon like he had grown a second head. The guy was actually PUSHING to have his friend's on their case. _Does he want us to be found out?!_ _You've got to be kidding me!_

"Yeah. And you've actually been stuttering the past few minutes, too." Leorio was next, head cocked to the side, just like Gon's finger was rubbing the head of his cock with a rough, calloused thumb-tip all the while his two other digits were gliding in and out so slick and sweetly, aided by the pre-cum that was probably leaving a nice wet mark on the front of his trousers now. Good thing they were dark colored.

"Do you have a fever maybe? Are you feeling sick?"

"Killua does look a little sick to me. Kurapika, Leorio, maybe we should do something? I don't really know what to do in this kind of situation, heh heh."

_In and out. In and out. _Palm massaging his balls until they were so tight and tense, it felt as heavy as rocks but it was an oh so pleasurable heaviness.

"I-I'm not s-sick-!"

"Do you want me to check your temperature then? You're starting to sweat."

_In and out. In and out._ Three fingers now. Curling, uncurling. Brushing ever-so-slightly against that sensitive spot that would have stars flying across his vision, brighter then a night sky.

"Your hands are shaking, too."

Fingernail scratching at the sensitive pink flesh hidden beneath the foreskin, tickling, teasing, coaxing him to his peak.

_In and out. In and out._

"Actually, he looks more clammy then anything. Like he's facing a a sudden onset of a heat flash or maybe a cold sweat."

"It's not-"

_In and out. In and out._

"Killua. What's going on? Did something happen?"

"There isn't-"

"Killua!" Gon's voice; fake-concern to them, hot, coaxing sultriness in Killua's best fantasies.

_In and out. In and out. 'I am so murdering the bastard tonight. He is so dead.'_

"Please-"

"Hey, Killua! Let me check you at least. You look really bad, man."

_In and out. In and out._

"Don't-"

_In and out. In and out._

"Killua?"

"No-"

_In and out. In and out._

"Killua!"

"Oh _God_-"

_In and out. In and out._

"Ne, Ne, _Killua!_"

"_F-Fuck.. G-Gon!"_

When those fingernails touched that sweet spot inside of him, brushing over his prostrate; he couldn't control himself for all the rigorous an extensive training in the world. His body lurched forward into the table, both hands flying to grip onto the edge with all his strength until it forcibly splintered and cracked under the strain of his iron-grip. Eyes-wide, moist lips parted, his hips jerked into Gon's hand and he came hard, right into his pants. It hit him like a freight train, utterly breathless and winded. The squelch was music to his ears; the ring of sweet relief flowing from the top of his head down to the curling toes on the end, boots scuffing on the floor to hold him steady. The cry that ripped right out of him was loud, cracked, grating, and ringing across the entire restaurant, echoing gradually into a still, nauseating silence. Killua saw white then, a flash; that left the world slowly fading from its heavenly crescendo back into dull, aching reality.

As he finally stilled, dawning realization hitting him once his orgasmic high had subsided, he could only gaze wearily at all the stares around him with a look of utmost horror. Every single person in the room; every pair of eyes on Killua Zoldyck, everyone speechless.

_Well fuck._

And yet there had been no fucking involved, either. What a disappointment.

As his own sapphire orbs fell onto shimmering gold; Gon Freecs was the only bystander staring at him with a face that sung _victory_. The smug grin on those big lips mocking; laughing at him, _knowing_ he'd just won himself a prize that would be carried with the snowy-haired man all the way to his grave; a brandishing label of shame and satisfaction that neither pair could deny had conceded this very moment.

Shameless. Fucking. Bastard.

"You are so getting your ass handed to you, Gon. _SO HARD. _THIS ISN'T OVER! MARK MY WORDS, _FREECS, _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. _KILL YOU._"

Those were Killua's last words before his entire body lit up brightly; thunder and lightning crackling in a high-pitched screech. His silver locks stood on end, bent and jutting every which way, much like his piercing blue gaze staring daggers at the tannest adult. The bolts danced off his frame, shattering every single light fixture in the restaurant and rendering it pitch black in seconds. He was gone in a flash. A few scared screams of panic rang, but they were nothing compared to the laughs a carefree Enhancer was giving off at the mere absence of his Transmuting partner now that he had escaped under the guise of darkness. The reaction he had received was priceless, though. Memorable.

"Gon." Kurapika eventually said, tone devoid of emotion.

"Yes?"

"Did you just...?"

"Yep."

"And are you and Killua..?"

"Yep."

Leorio was next, his own voice matching the blonde's exactly, detached. "You actually were..?"

"Yep."

"And Killua just..?"

"Yep."

"You two really haven't grown up at all, have you?"

Gon's grin was lost to the darkness, but not to his friends who could see and feel it, clear as day. Brutally honest to a fault. Gon took a loud chomp from a french fry and began chewing it very, very noisily.

"Not one bit."

It was then they realized, that some people really never change, even after all those years.


End file.
